


Hope’s Peak Shenanigans(Chatfic)

by Danganronpa_Fan



Series: Danganronpa V3 Aus [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede has Garbage Parents, Akamatsu Kaede-centric, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Everyone Has Garbage families, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, pregame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede has been apart of Class 79-B for 4 months now when she has to create a groupchat what kind of chaos will insue
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Relationship Undecided - Relationship
Series: Danganronpa V3 Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144337
Kudos: 11





	1. Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Personalities are what I think of Pregame and also a mix of ingame

Akamatsu Kaede  
She is a very intelligent person who isnt very good at making friends she is very distrustful of others and usually takes a while to open up to others.She is a strong minded person but knows when it isnt her fight to fight.She hates physical fights and easily backs down when someone talks about an insecurity of hers.Well liked by her class but many people outside of her class dislike her for being obsessed with piano.She is good at masking her feelings and always tries to keep a level head in a fight unless someone attacks her friends.  
Childhood best friends with Kokichi Maki and Shuichi as they went to the same Elementary school.Her closest friend outside of those 3 are Gonta and Kirumi.She always helps her friends whenever they are feeling down or insecure especially Kokichi Maki and Shuichi because they were the people who cared for her even when everyone else didnt. She has a really bad habit of getting absorbed into piano and forgetting to eat and drink for hours before somebody has to force her to eat.She and Kokichi use humor to cope with trauma.Kaede will give people as many chances because she thinks they are still good on the inside even after how many times they have hurt her. Nobody knows much about her past as she doesn’t talk about it with the class

Kokichi Ouma  
Childhood Best friend of Kaede Maki and Shuichi.Well known at the school uses a sometimes arrogant Personality to hide his insecurities Gets good grades and he only really talks to Kaede Maki and Shuichi He will do anything for the 2 of them no matter the cost.He hates water because it tastes terrible and will stay up for hours talking to Kaede and Shuichi.He is very distrustful of others and hates how much Shuichi is obsessed with Danganronpa.He is an extreme hater of Danganronpa and hates it when people talk about it.He only shares his true feelings to Karde Maki and Shuichi because he doesn’t know who else to trust.Kaede and Shuichi are like gods to him.He has an inferiority complex and a superiority complex that are always battling at all times. Kokichi used to be bullied in Elementary when he met Kaede and Shuichi he had a really tough time talking to other people and would get really anxious when having to talk to people he doesn’t know.He uses Humor to cope with his trauma.People sometimes fear him because of how far he will go for the people he cares about. He is liked among his classmates but has an extreme rivalry with Miu Iruma. His trust in others used to be his downfall until he had trusted too many people that had ending up leaving Kaede and Shuichi were the only ones that stayed.His closest friend besides Kaede Maki and Shuichi is Gonta 

Shuichi Saihara  
Shuichi is extremely overprotective of his friends and will go to extreme measures for them.He is like the mom friend of the group always checking up on the others making sure they aren’t getting into trouble.He and Kaede did used to date for a brief period of time but figured it was better to stay best friends. People find him extremely weird and will make fun of his for his stutter.He is an extreme fan of danganronpa and uses it as his escape from the pressure.He is well liked in his class but took a while to open up to them.He is extremely protective of his friends especially Kaede Maki and Kokichi because they aren’t very good at standing up for themselves.He always make sure they are eating and always lets them talk about their problems they keep bottled up.He like Kaede and Kokichi use a mask to hide their pain to not worry the others in the class.He still wears his hat to divert attention from himself.Shuichi is very awkward towards people he has just met or people he finds cute.Shuichi’s closest friends besides from Kae Maki and Kokichi are Gonta and Kaito

Maki Harukawa  
She’s more on the anti social side and tends to be rude towards strangers she is very protective of her class and hates anyone who is rude to them.She still is the ultimate assassin but the class embraces her for it.She’s still a bit awkward with affection but her class has grown on her. She was voted as vice class rep to her surprise.She is still not very comfortable around people besides Kaede Shuichi and Kokichi. She is feared in the school because of what she did for Kaede Kokichi and Shuichi.Shuichi and Kokichi are the only people who know about her very big crush on Kaede. Maki is really passionate about Harry potter and has merch for everyone’s houses.She also likes playing video games and stays up for hours playing them with Kaede.She doesn’t have close friends outside of Kaede Kokichi and Shuichi.

Kirumi Tojo

Kirumi Tojo is a very stern person who always makes sure the group is doing their work.she masks her insecurities with her authoritarian personality.She always brings cookies to people when they are sick.Kirumi is the groups mom shes in charge of making sure everyone is okay.She is very determined and fights for others until the very end she is loved by her friends and is very close friends with Ryoma and Kaede.She is well equipped and has medical training incase they cant be taken to the nurses office.Her childhood bestfriend is Ryoma as their parents were friends for years.to people outside their class Kirumi is a strange case not much is none about her as she prefers to not stick out from the crowd and prefers to be in quiet environments.Having a chaotic class was a big adjustment from what she was used to.Her past has only been talked about with Ryoma as he is the only person she has known for a long time

Kaito Momota  
Kaito is a strong minded determined teen he is known to lash out often and gets mad when people harms people he cares about.He hates people who act cowardly and lash out at them.He acts very cocky and arrogant to cover up his true personality only his class has seem.His childhood best friend is Miu they lived in the same town.He likes speaking his mind and can be very intimidating when he wants to be.He has some slight mysogynistic views that he got growing up with his grandparents.He is an extreme fan of Danganronpa and wants to be on the show to get money to support his grandparents.Nobody knows much about his past or his parents and why he lives with his grandparents because people are too scared to ask him.He hates being weak and is always determined to win a fight to prove that he isnt a disappointment l.Kaito is very jumpy and gets scared easily but covers it so he can be intimidating.Outside of his class he isnt well liked and is feared by many because of his attitude towards some of them for being rude to his class. Besides from Miu hd is close to Shuichi and Korekiyo.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell has been created

Akamatsu **Kaede has Created a groupchat**

**Akamatsu Kaede changed their name to**

**TrebleClef.**

**Treble Clef has added MakiRoll~ Sushi Saihyara PantaKing and 12 others to the group chat**

**MakiRoll~:Im leaving**

**TrebleClef:Nooo Pls stay**

**MakiRoll:Fine**

**TittyInventor:Whipped👅**

**MakiRoll:do you wanna die?**

**TrebleClef:Yes**

**Sushi Saihyara:yes**

**PantaKing:yes**

**Mom:Yes**

**TittyInventor:Yes**

**ILoveCats:Yes**

**Hogwarts👑:Yes**

**SHSLlesbiann:Yes**

**WeKilledGod:Yes**

**HumanityisBeautiful:Yes**

**Astroidiot:Yes**

**RoboChild:Yes**

**AvocadoWeed:yes**

***insert anime reference*:yes**

**MakiRoll:.....**  
  
BugBoy:Yes :D

**Mom:Who Hurt u istg Ill kill them**

**BugBoy:Gonta no want u kill anyone D:**

**TittyInventor:Gonta can choke me with his daddy arms😍🥵**

**MakiRoll:Ill Whip your ass**

**TittyInventor: M-Mommy P-punish me please Ive been naughty 🥵🥵**

**TrebleClef:.....**

**PantaKing:Whore**

**Mom:@everyone please turn off your phones and go to bed**

**TrebleClef:Okay!**

**Everyone has gone offline**

1:26 Am **  
**

**TittyInventor:Okay which one of you fuckers made Bakamatsu cry**

**SHSLlesbian:What degenerate male ass am I beating!!**

**Humanityisbeautiful:Who hurt class rep.**

**ILoveCats:I swear Ill kill them**

**TittyInventor:*BakamatsuCryingPng*  
  
Sushi Saihyara:Where.Is.She**

**PantaKing:Ill kill the fucking bastard**

**MakiRoll:Kaede..?**

**TrebleClef:I went for a walk and 3 students from class 77-a started making fun of me...**

**RoboChild:Kaede...**

**BugBoy:Gonta say u can kill them :D  
**

**MakiRoll:Gladly :D**

**WeKilledGod:Atua will smite them :D**

**TrebleClef:Guys don’t Im not worth it it’s fine im fine...**

**PantaKing:Kae-chan your the ceo of**

**Internal pain**

**Making fun of myslef in the mirror**

**Faking a smile to not worry us**

**Internally wanting to die**

**Never showing us your emotions**

**Everytime your hurt you hide it**

**TrebleClef:.....**

**Mom:Kaede...**

***TrebleClef has gone offline***

***TrebleClef has left the groupchat***

**  
PantaKing:shit I messed up didnt I?**

**MakiRoll:I dont think she wanted you to share that**

**SushiSaihyara:you know she wasnt ready**

***Everyone has gone offline***


	3. Planning

I woke up and checked my phone to see messages from Shuichi Kokichi and Maki.

**Conversation between Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara**

**Shy Ahodge:Kaede are you alright?**

**Piano ahodge:Im okay...**

**Shy Ahodge:you sure?**

**Piano Ahodge:yes**

***Piano Ahodge has closed the conversation*  
** I close my phone not bothering to check the rest of my messages when I heard a knock on my door.I opened it and there stood Jin Kirigiri.”Your bald spot has grown more noticeable Mr Kirigiri.”I say with a smirk.”Miss Akamatsu I was notified of your situation with class 77-A?”he asked.”Sir Im fine but may I ask I make a special lunch for my class today.”I asked and he nodded.”Very well then Miss Akamatsu I expect you at class tomorrow morning.”he said with a stern tone as I followed him out the door and closed it.I made sure no one was near and headed into the kitchen.

_Where the hell is Kaede?We are all writing an essay in class rn she usually always attends class.I sighed as class ended and we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch.What we didnt expect was at our table there was a large feast waiting there I picked up a note and read it aloud to the class.”Hey guys sorry for not attending class today I hope you enjoy the food I cooked.With love Class Representative Kaede Akamatsu.”_ I smiled.” Ps. I memorized everyones food preference and allergies there should be a wide variety for everyone.”Everyone’s eyes widened in shock but they all smiled.Everyone sat down and started eating the food not wanting to waste what she made.When the bell had rung we had all left the cafeteria and headed to class again.

I looked down at my arms to watch the blood drip when I heard a knock at my door I quickly cleaned up and pulled down my sleeves.I opened the door to see the 3 students of Class 77-A there at the door.”You asshole you’re the reason we are getting suspended.”All I can remembwr is being thrown to the ground before everything went black and I ended up waking up in the Nurse’s office I look to my right to see my classmates with worry in there eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry


	4. Chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the teachers are oc’s beside from Yukizome

I watched as my class flooded to my side and I put up a hand.”I’m fine guys...”I said and plastered on the best smile I could.”Gonta wanna know Who did this to you.”Gonta asked the anger seeping from his voice.”the same people from class 77-A but dont start any unnecessary mess.”I said with a serious tone and they nodded.”Now leave ill see you guys in class.”I said and smiled watching as they all left.”Thanks Mikan for helping me ill be leaving now.”I said and got up waving goodbye as I left.I looked at my schedule to see we have mr Kimura I groaned knowing we were starting the Detective program today.for some reason we have to spend a certain amount of time talking about a specific talent Shuichi must be so happy today.I walked into class seeing my classmates relieved faces I sat down in my desk when mr Kimura walked over.”You are allowed to leave class as I am well aware of your sensitivity to bodies and I know how much you hate it .Im sorry its in the cirriculum.”He gave me a sympathetic smiled and walked back to the front.”good morning class as you may know today we are starting the detective program yes Shuichi we will be starting with the Misa family case.”I closed my eyes knowing he would show the bodies.”The Misa family was a relatively normal family until March 26th 2012 on their daughter’s birthday she woke up to screaming downstairs when she went downstairs she found her parents bleeding out on the floor.Which alerted her older brother who came over and gave her a hug when a gunshot went off killing him.The daughter was forced to say nothing to the police.The killer hasnt been found to this day.”He showed us pictures of the bodies. I got up and exited the room to the bathroom where I threw up spilling all of the contents in my stomach.I left the bathroom to see Maki standing there with Shuichi and Kokichi. They immediately rushed to my side.”Im fine guys im just sensitive to dead bodies...”I said and smiled at them awkwardly I saw the worry wash away from their faces.I watched as they turned to leave.”oh before you guys leave I need to talk to you all about something.”I asked with worry in my voice and they all faced me.”whats wrong Kaede you can tell us anything.”Maki said and gave me a reassuring smile.”I’m nonbinary and go by they/she pronouns.”I felt tears roll down when Maki pulled pulled me in a hug.”its okay we support you.”Kokichi and Shuichi also joined the hug and after a minute we ended the hug.” so how do I tell the others?”I asked.”you could just change your name to she/they solidarity?”Shuichi suggested and I nodded.I opened the class groupchat

**TrebleClef has changed their name to she/they** **solidarity.** I closed my phone and waved goodbye to everyone heading to my dorm.I opened my phone after closing the door

**TittyInventor:we support you Bakamatsu!**

**SHSLlesbian:Agreed**

**ILoveCats:agreed**

**BugBoy:Gonta support you :D**

I closed my phone smiling and laid down on my bed


	5. Winter Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week Time skip

**She/They Solidarity has changed their name to PianoGay**

**PianoGay:Hey everyone I hope your enjoying winter break I know its only the second day but I just wanted to check in on everyone.**

**Mom:Hello Kaede everything is going well so far**

**MakiRoll~:Its been okay.**

**ShslLesbian:Everything is good!**

**:3~:9Atua says thanks for asking!**

**SushiSaihyara:Hey everyone wanna have a sleepover at my house my uncle would love to meet you all.**

**PianoGay:I would love to Shu!**

**MakiRoll~:Im coming**

**:3~:Angie is coming aswell**

**BugBoy:Gonta is coming**

**ILoveCats:Ill come I guess**

**Mom:Are you asking me to come as a guest?**

**PianoGay:Yes.**

**Mom:Then I shall not attend**

**PianoGay: :( Please**

**Mom:Just this once**

**PianoGay: :D Yay**

**PianoGay:Ouma says hes coming too**

**PantaKing:Dont put words in my mouth Kaechan🤬🤬I will only attend if I have my Panta**

**SushiSaihyara:I have panta at my house**

**PantaKing:Yay :D**

**Private conversation between PianoGay and SushiSaihyara**

**PianoGay:Hey Im coming to your house early is that okay?**

**SushiSaihyara:Yeah my address is xxx xxx xxx xxxx Ill be expecting you.**

**PianoGay:Okay thanks**

**PianoGay has ended the conversation**

I shut off my phone and began to pack my bag with clothes.I I headed out the door and downstairs my adopted family were in their room so I exited from the house taking the car keys as I left.I got into the car and drove out of the driveway.  
  
I pulled up to Shuichi’s house and knocked on his door.”Coming!”I heard a familiar voice call from inside and the door opened to Shuichi standing with a smile on his face.”Come in Kaede my uncle isnt here right now but Im staying with him this winter break.”He said and I nodded following him inside closing the door behind me.I sat down on his couch.”So Kaede how have you been this winter?”He asked.”Oh Im doing fine I havent been up to much recently.”I said and he nodded.We were about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door.”Huh my uncle isnt gonna be home today?”He said in confusion and my eyes widened in concern.The door knob rattled and it opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I took a while to update


	6. Winter Break Part.2

I widened my eyes as the door opened.”Surprised to see me Kaechan?!”A familiar voice said.”Kokichi!”I said and I looked to see our whole class entering.”So did you and Poochi Fuck!”Miu asked.”Miu no we’re best friends.”I said and rolled my eyes.I yelped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.”Gonta is so happy to see Kaede!”He said and looked at Kirumi with a pleading look.”I-Im h-happy to see you too G-gonta...”I said.”Gonta-kun your hurting Akamatsu San.”Kirumi said and Gonta lets go.His face fell and he hung his head.”Gonta is sorry Kaede that wasn’t very gentlemanly of me.”He said with tears rolling down his face.”No Gonta its okay!”I reassured.He down at me red eyes flooded with tears.I immediately wrapped my arms around him.”Gonta is so happy your not mad!”He said and his tears eventually stopped.”What are you guys doing here you guys weren’t meant to be here until tomorrow!”I said.”Well a little birdy told me you would be here Kae-chan.”He smirked at me and I looked at Shuichi.”Oh well Im glad to see you all I missed you guys!”I said with a large grin.They all sat down after closing the door.”So Shumai where is your uncle?”Kokichi asked.”Oh he’s at work hes coming back tomorrow.”Shuichi said.”Lets take a group photo to make a photo album.”I said and heard some groans in protest.Almost everyone gathered around the couch except for 3 people.”Maki Ryoma Kokichi come on.”I said.They reluctantly came over when Kokichi pushed me onto the floor from my spot next to Shuichi.”Shumai’s Mine Kaechan.”He said with a large grin and I rolled my eyes before tackling him to the ground.I immediately started to tickle him.”Kaechan stoppp!Noooooo.”He said in between laughs.”Ahem.we have a picture to take.”Shinguji kun said.”Oh yeah!.”I said sheepishly.Helping Kokichi off of the floor.When we took our spots I grabbed my camera from my bag.”Everyone say cheese!”Some people rolled their eyes but they complied.When the photo printed I immediately grabbed my photo album and stuck it on a page.December 16th 2018.I smiled at it knowing I would remember this moment forever.I closed my album and stuffed it in my bag.I looked at Kokichi and he looked back.I smirked at him and nodded before we ran out the door into the snow.”Guys Wait!”Shuichi said and everyone followed him out the door.We hid behind a large mountain of snow snowballs in hand.I threw one and it hit Tenko right in the face.”Did that degenerate male do that!?”She said and looked around.Kokichi and I both threw one hitting Miu and Shuichi smack in the back.”You lying little abortion!Come the fuck out cowards!”I laughed.”Huh who hit me?”Shuichi said confused.”3 down 11 more to go.”I muttered to Kokichi I threw another teo which hit Maki and Gonta.”Huh Gonta is confused!?”Gonta said looking around.”Ill kill those 2.”Maki said looking at the ground.”We both threw another and they hit Kirumi and Himiko.”Nyeh...Ill use my magic to find them.”She said lazily.”I believe in you Himiko!”Tenko said and I rolled my eyes.”Where are those two troublemakers...”Kirumi said.We threw two again.”No my perfect hair!!”I heard Rantaro cry and I giggled.”E-RROR S-Sytems H-Have B-EEN Damaged.”Kiibo said.”Kiibo!”Rantaro said concern.”He’s fine he just needs to head inside.”Miu said.We started rapid throwing hitting Tsumugi Korekiyo Angie Kaito and Ryoma.”14 down 2 more remaining!”I yelled out and they all looked around.I smirked at Kokichi before throwing one at him.”Im sorry my friend it had to be done.”I said.”Kaechan you traitor...”He said before falling over pretending to be dead.I then hit myself in the face with one.”We win.”I said and Kokichi got back up grinning.”You win huh..Its our turn now don’t you think guys?”Maki said darkly and we gulped.We were suddenly suspened in the air by Maki and Tenko.”Shuichi does your uncle have any tape and rope?”Maki asked and Shuichi nodded.Shuichi returned and next thing you know we are tied to the wall with tale over our mouth.”Atua says you two make perfect sacrifices!”Angie says smiling and I look at Kokichi.”Tenko you take Kokichi and I take Kaede.Roll him in the snow.”Maki said and my eyes widen as I was flipped on my back.I felt my face starting to go numb as I was rolled in the snow.I looked over at Kokichi who had the same problem.”I think this is appropriate revenge.”Kirumi said as she and everyone but Gonta pulled out a can of Orange and Grape fanta.My eyes widened.We watched in horror as they turned the cans over spilling the contents in the snow.I was thankful I had my pocket knife with me because I managed to grab it and cut the rope when everyone was busy.I grabbed Kokichi and ran into the woods.I cut the rope on him and ripped off the tape on our mouths.”That was a close one.”I said.What we didnt notice was Maki snuck up on us and slung us both over her shoulders.I began punching her back.”You two are such trouble makers.”She said sighing.When we returned to the others she set us down.”I say to surrender or perish!”Angie said with a smile.”We have you two surrounded.”Shuichi said.”its 13 vs 2 the odds of you two winning are highly unlikely.”Kirumi said calmly I looked to Kokichi and nodded.”Fine we give up we’re sorry.”I said.”No more Fanta or panta for 2 weeks.”Kirumi said.”Noooo I cant live without it.”I cried and pretended to die.”NO KAEDE MY COMRADE I SHALL AVENGE YOU!”Kokichi said and Kirumi rolled her eyes.”Lets head back insdie everyone.”Shuichi said and we nodded heading back into Shuichi’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the 6 main characters


End file.
